


Date Night.

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [13]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just someone trying to survive date night.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Kenny Boland/Mia, Kenny Boland/Rio
Series: Quality Time [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Date Night.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all the love & support. Please enjoy! This is connected to another story. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910886 
> 
> You don’t have to read that first but it will help somewhat. 
> 
> Thank You!

Kenny 16 

Date Night

“Ya,” 

“Hello is more polite.” Kenny says mocking his mother who tells Rio the same thing every time he answers the phone. 

“I could of just not answered.” Rio thinks for a second. “Or just hang up. Matter of,” 

“Wait no.” 

“Ya,” 

“Maxwell is here.” 

“Why? I didn’t know you where into being a throuple.” Rio laughs at his own joke. God he’s turning into such a dad. 

Kenny rolls his eyes thinking Rio is turning into a full blown lame a dad. “I have no clue. He walks in spots us and then takes a fucking seat.” 

“What you say?” 

“Nothing.” 

“You didn’t tell him that Mia and you are on a date?” 

“No.” 

“Then what did you do?” 

Kenny takes a deep breath. “I excused myself and came to call you.” 

Rio shakes his head despite the fact Kenny can not see him. “Let me get this straight. You left your date at the table with another man who likes her, to come call your step dad?” 

Kenny gets a panic express on his face. “FUCK.” 

“This is what you do,” Rio sits up straighter. Kenny ears are glued to the phone. “You pay the bill, go back to your table, excuse Mia and yourself and then take her to Prime.” 

“PRIME? I can’t afford that fucking place nor get a table last minute.” 

Rio takes a deep breath. He knows it’s expensive for Kenny. “I’ll send you some cash no worries while getting you a table.” Emma helped Rio and Beth download cashapp a few months ago. 

——  
“That way it’s easy to send us money.” Emma adds as if that’s fixed all their waiting for Rio or mom to get home money troubles.  
——

Kenny takes a deep breath. “Alright thanks.” 

“Now go take your date back instead of being weird on the phone with me.” Rio hangs up not giving him a chance to respond. Before Kenny’s back at the table he gets a notification that he’s been sent three hundred bucks. He stops by the host stand and pays their small bill. 

Kenny gets back to the table to see Maxwell a little too close to Mia. “Hey,” she perks up when she sees him. “Everything okay?” She seems genuinely concerned. 

“Yeah,” he returns to his seat. “Would you like to get out of here?” 

“We haven’t gotten our food yet.” Mia points out they where about to order when Maxwell showed up. 

“Yeah man, let the lady eat.” Maxwell adds. “Short on cash.” 

Kenny gives a tight smile. “Actually I got a us a another table somewhere else.” He holds out his hand for Mia. “Maxwell.” He nods his head as Mia follows Kenny out the restaurant. 

Once seated Kenny starts pulling out as Mia starts asking question. “Where are we going?” 

He makes, “Its a surprise.” 

Mia starts bouncing in her seat. “I love surprises.” Kenny can tell she’s genuinely happy. “Since I was a kid. No matter how big or small. I can’t wait.” 

The drive another ten minutes making small talk about anything. ”Here.” 

Mia eyes for bright. “Oh,” she looks at Kenny. “This place is way to expensive. I mean way.” 

Kenny shrugs, “Your worth it.” They go in giving Rio’s name as he was told and it’s as if everything starts moving at a fast pace. They are given a table in the middle of the restaurant. Meet with appetizers, drink (nonalcoholic) as well as waiting waiter. “Um hi.” They both are taken aback by the service. “Can we get a,” before he can finish they both have a menu. 

“Oh crap,” she leans in. “Who do you know?” 

“My step dad.” After looking over the menu they both order their food as well as different drinks falling into a comfortable silence waiting for their order. “I’m really happy you agreed to this date?” 

Mia smiles, “I’ve been working over time trying to get your attention.” 

Kenny points to himself, “Me.” 

“Yes,” she gives a small laugh. “You.” She points to him as well. “You always seem so tunnel vision when you walk into the gym.” 

“I tent to focus a lot when my step dad is around.” 

“I was so happy when you got punched.” 

Kenny chokes on his drink, “Excuse me?” 

Mia still laughing, “It gave me a reason to talk to you.” 

“You called me handsome.” Kenny points out remembering their first conversation. “Then I was all about you.” Mia is happy to be in this date. “That’s how I got my black eye. You had on that blue shirt. I couldn’t focus on anything. Then bam punch in the face.” 

She again laughs at Kenny’s expense. “No one told you to fight without gloves.” 

Kenny heard that a million times from his mom. “Enough about my black eye? What are you studying in college?” 

Instead of going back to his dads for the rest of the weekend Kenny decides to go home. Mostly in hope of catching Rio before he goes to bed. It’s midnight now so there is a good chance he’s up since mom is at girls night. 

Rio’s in the living when he walks into the house and spots him right away. “Hey everything okay?” Rio expected to be alone at least another hour before he does to pick up drunk Beth. 

Kenny sits down next to him on the sofa as he watches television. “My date was everything a girl could ask for. Thanks for tonight I really appreciate all you did.” Kenny goes to stand heading to his room before he stops himself. “Actually,” Rio looks at him. “Thanks for all you do. I know I wasn’t the easiest on you when mom and dad spilt. I was young I felt it was your fault which wasn’t fair. All of a sudden dad lives in a shitty apartment and this man with tattoos is always standing too close to my mom. Yet you didn’t push me aside or make me feel as if my angst wasn’t a big deal. I see things much clearer how that I’m older. Thanks for always being there for us pops. We don’t always say it but we really do love you.” Kenny goes to give Rio a hug something they hardly if ever do. 

Rio pats him on his back. “No place I rather be.” They both smiles and Kenny heads up stairs. He once again turns around. 

“Hey pop?” 

Rio looks behind him facing Kenny. “Ya?” 

Kenny squints his eyes, “What do you reallyyyy do? Cause at the restaurant once they got word I was your kid I could of set the place on fire and they would of thanked me.” 

“You know what I do?” Legally the kids only know about the bar, his partnership on some restaurants, and moms bakery. 

Kenny nods his head not believing him. “Yeh and I’m the king of France.” He does a 360. “Mia kissed me.” He begins to do some weird gyrating dance. Before running upstairs to shower and go to bed. 

“Fucking kid.” Rio says once he hears the door close upstairs. Rio rolls his eyes when it’s Mick calling. “I’m leaving now.” He can hear the girls completely drunk in the background.  
————-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you again for all the support. Once again all mistakes are mine.


End file.
